Various mechanism have been developed to achieve this oscillation. However, these designs have been complex, expensive to manufacture and have permitted only one oscillation speed for a given rotational velocity of the roller. Further, there are operations where such oscillation is not desired. This requires the press operator to remove the oscillating roller and replace it with a non-oscillating roller. Further, oscillating roller designs in the past have tended to wear quickly, requiring frequent replacement. Therefor, a need yet exists in the industry for an oscillating roller which overcomes the disadvantages of this and other prior art devices.